dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Exterminate and Delete
The Cybermen and Daleks - two often foes of Doctor Whooves - have landed on Condilion! The EFF assume they've come because the Doctor's on Condilion, but the Time Lord seems to have another theory. The Cybermen and Daleks don't seem to know the presence of each other, but they landed very closely to each other, near the ruins of a castle... Were they both looking at the ruins of the castle, or were their near landings just a coincidence? The EFF know nothing about the two alien races, so it's up to the Doctor to find out what's happening... Story The episode starts out with showing a few scenes from the previous episode to refresh the viewer(s)'s memory. "What are the Daleks anyways?" Dogkid asked the Doctor. "My oldest enemies," The Doctor replied, leaning against the door. "They were bred to believe they're superior to all." "Let's get our weapons and start fighting then!" Spyro said, breathing a tiny spark of lightning, then spitting an icicle onto the TARDIS floor, which proceeded to freeze the ground around it. The Time Lord stared at the icicle, then looked back up at the agents. "Their bulletproof," The Doctor said. "But they're vulnerable from behind. Also, try covering their eye stalk or shooting it. They'll be blinded. Stick something down it's laser attachment and it won't be able to fire it's laser. I'll take care of the rest." The agents nod, then walk over to the TARDIS door. "We're ready." The agents say at the same time. Doctor Whooves nods, then opens the door. The agents walked out, seeing the weird aliens and landscape. The agents glanced around at the foggy and mountain scenery. It was cold and patches of snow were near. They had never been here before. It was a huge valley, and in the distance there was ruins of a castle. Was this the Fire Kingdom? No, it couldn't be. The Fire Kingdom was burned down completely, nothing of it remaining. What was these ruins, and why had none of the queens and kings told the EFF about it? The moon shone brightly above them, and it was easily concluded they were on the other side of the world. The castle could wait, for they had to keep these Dalek things out of Condilion. As soon as they saw the Doctor, they said "Exterminate!" Twilight used her magic to shoot one of the Daleks' eye stalks off without a word. That lead the other Daleks to go into a shooting frenzy. "Run!" The Doctor yelled, running between Dalek and Dalek. As they ran after the Doctor, Spyro pushed one of the Daleks into a huge lake they were crossing. Sparks flew and the Dalek exploded as it hit the water. "That's what I was going to do after you guys blinded them and made them unable to shoot." Doctor Whooves said, not looking back. "Was I not supposed to instantly shoot them?" Twilight asked. "I forgot to mention that," The Doctor said, with a hint of guilt in his voice. Dogkid risked a look back, and saw the Daleks shooting still, but from across the lake. They appeared to be crossing the bridge slowly. The Doctor got out something he called a Sonic Screwdriver. He held it in his mouth as it shot out a blue light, which caused the Daleks to explode all at once. "Why did they land on this side of the world when you were on the other side?" Spyro asked. "If I were coming somewhere to fight my nemesis, I'd make camp in a radius of six miles from my nemesis, not completely on the other side of the world!" The Doctor put his Sonic Screwdriver back behind his ear. "I believe they're here for that castle," The Doctor guessed. "Can you tell me about those ruins?" The agents glance back at the castle, it sitting idly in the distance above a sea of clouds. It looked like they could reach it in three hours, but with the TARDIS, it was five seconds. "Dogkid," Tails said, turning to Dogkid. "Did Celestia, or any of the other queens or kings, mention the ruins of a castle far away from the other ones?" She shook her head, perplexed. "It can't be the remains of the Fire Kingdom," Twilight concluded. "The volcanic area, which went down with the Fire Kingdom, turned into the Thousand Mountains of Phoenix and Inferno." "The Fire Kingdom's remains were completely burned up," Dogkid added. "But it is foggy in the Thousand Mountains. But the Thousand Mountains aren't on the other side of Condilion..." Doctor Whooves frowned, trying to figure out what was happening. "Oh!" He said suddenly. "The Cybermen are close by also...let's go get them." The Doctor sighed, then added, "Allons-y!" They ran back into the TARDIS. As the British pony looked on his radar, he saw something that helped him figure out what was happening. "The Cybermen are setting up camp not far from the castle also," He said thoughtfully. "The Daleks believe they're the superior race. Cybermen believe that all people must be "upgraded" to Cyber-form, so that information would never be lost and that the humans' physical and emotional weaknesses would be abolished." The Doctor pulled the lever on the console after clicking and pushing a few buttons. The agents grabbed onto the console before the TARDIS began to whirl and shake. After a few seconds, the whirling stopped and the Doctor rushed over to the TARDIS door. "They don't like gold," He said. "Use these gold-tipped arrows to defeat them." He threw a few arrows at the agents. "Pure gold," Spyro said admiringly. "Where did you get these?" "I have a time machine," The Doctor said, narrowing his eyes a Spyro. He flung the door open, to find Cybermen beginning to crowd around the TARDIS. "Delete." The Cybermen said with no emotion. The metal-headed ponies' chest had a blue glow to it. "Now you can throw those arrows," The Doctor whispered to the agents behind him. Twilight was the first to throw, then Dogkid, Tails, and Spyro. After the Cybermen were gone, the Doctor looked around at the more foggy scenery. He saw the castle, but this time it was the back of the ruins. Tails entered the TARDIS as the other agents and the Doctor looked at the ruins. "Well?" Tails said, making the agents and the Time Lord turn. "Let's go, or as the Doctor would say, allons-y!" Again with the whirling and shaking, the agents knew what to do. The Doctor's cheeky grin escaped back onto his face. He laughed like a child, and Dogkid wondered how he could be so happy during something serious like this. When the TARDIS came to a stop, the Time Lord galloped to the TARDIS door and bucked it. "Ah!" Doctor Whooves said, his eyes wide. "We're in the ruins of the castle on the mountainside!" When the agents exited the TARDIS, even colder air welcomed them. They saw the destroyed ruins of the castle, and the clouds below them. They danced peacefully, going their own way. The Doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver and pressed a button on it which made it buzz weirdly. Spyro spotted a skeleton of what seemed to be a dragon near a frozen gully by the ruins. It was hidden by thick thorn bushes, but it could be easily seen. Spyro shrieked, jumping back from the bushes. As the others approached the bushes to see what made Spyro jump, more Cybermen and Daleks came from the sky, but the agents and the Time Lord didn't seem to notice. The agents jumped back in horror, but Doctor Whooves inspected the skeleton closely. He got on some tortoise shell glasses and began to mutter to himself. "Ah!" The Doctor said energetically. "Dragons ruled this kingdom long ago. I assume all the other kingdoms have dragon king and queens, no? Well, if my inspecting is right that's true. Anyways, these guys were kinda the rulers of this side of the Condilion world since they were the only kingdom on this side. Then a revolutionary war started, and then this kingdom, the Earth Kingdom, went down because there was no other kingdom to keep the peace." The agents stared at the Doctor, dumbfounded. "How can you deduce all that just by looking at this skeleton?!" Tails asked, unblinking. The Cybermen and Dalek still unloaded from their spacecrafts onto the ground beneath the sea of clouds. "Because I'm clever," Doctor Whooves remarked. Tails was a little bit jealous that the Doctor could deduce so much in minutes, but at the same time he was dubious. "So why are the Daleks and Cybermen coming here for these ruins?" Twilight asked. "These skeletons seem to still hold a little..." The Doctor thought for a moment, fixing his glasses, "soul that the Cybermen seem to detect as a useful group to upgrade," Dogkid turned around, realizing more Daleks were landing. And when she looked passed the ruins, there were the Cybermen, slowling descending onto the ground below the clouds. Dogkid opened her mouth to warn the others, but the Doctor began talking again. "The Daleks!" The Doctor said, chuckling as his cheeky grin yet again crawled onto his face. "Here to claim this once powerful kingdom as their own! A great start for the 'superior' race. The spirits of a mighty fine group must remain here, the Daleks think." "You are so brilliant!" Twilight said, trotting around the Doctor. "Guys," Dogkid said, staring at the continuously falling Daleks and Cybermen. "There's like, a thousand upon thousand Daleks and Cybermen falling from their spacecrafts." The Doctor took off his glasses, squinting at the Daleks. The sun was beginning to come out, so it was kinda hard to look at the Daleks. "We need to stop them from coming!" Spyro said, pushing past the agents. "These skeletons belong in a science lab, then straight to the museum! And, we don't want Daleks claiming a piece of history as their new base!" "I'm freezing, saving or no saving." Tails said, shivering as he entered the TARDIS. "I believe this is a job I can do on my own," The Doctor said, turning away from the agents to enter the TARDIS. "I'll take you back to your continent, then it'll be goodbye." The agents and the Doctor entered the police box, relieved by the warm air. "But you need our help!" Dogkid said as the British pony walked over to the console. "You can't fight off all those aliens by yourself! You need at least a'' companion." As the Doctor moved his hoof to press a button, he moved it away slowly. He walked over to Dogkid, his usually happy face now very solemn. "I just don't want to be the reason why you four die," He said quietly. "Some of my companions have died during their travels with me. I've just...seen too many deaths." He walked over to the console again, rapidly pressing buttons. He pulled the lever, and the TARDIS began whirling and shaking. When it came to a stop, the Doctor opened the door and gestured for the agents to exit. "We'd get along so well," Tails said as he exited into the humid air of Kialon Island. "I'll show you my lab if you ever come by our HQ." The Doctor nodded, a smile crawling onto his face. "Come visit us sometime," Dogkid said, smiling. "The folks back at the HQ would love to hear about your time travel adventures." "Sure thing," Doctor Whooves said, his smile vanishing a little. "But I might look different and sound different, but I'll always have the same blue box." Dogkid was about to ask what he meant, but then she remembered him saying something about him regenerating eleven times. Did he regenerate every time he was in a state that a regular pony would have died in? That seemed correct, but before Dogkid could ask, the blue box began to whirl and fade away. The sun was setting, and the agents stared at the spot where the box was for a moment before walking towards the HQ. "It's 6:20!" Tails said, flying towards the HQ. "We're-" "Oh, did something come out of the blue box and grab you four? You were gone for ''five hours!" A voice said from behind the agents. They turned to find Jewel and Thrasheart. "We were looking all over for you!" Jewel said, flying up to the four. "What happened? You missed dinner! I guess you'll be eating with the lower ranked agents, sorry." "It's fine," Tails said, starting his walk towards the HQ again. "But you got to listen to our adventure we just had!" As the six walked back to the HQ, the birds sang with the crickets, the whirling sound of the TARDIS stuck in the agents' head. Category:Season 3 episodes